Seducing the Swan Queen
by TheDrunkenWerewolf
Summary: Aizen, with the help of Gin, comes up with a plan to make Orihime loyal to him through means of seduction. But what happens when it all goes hideously wrong and Aizen ends up falling in love with her instead? Multichapter. AiHime.
1. The Discussion

I do not own bleach. Anyone saying otherwise is a liar. (Cherry and Tsuku are mine though)

A new AiHime story to write in between my bigger projects that are killing me slowly. Just some easy writing, really. No really complicated plot, no multiple pairings (abit odd for me), just a fairly short story that may or may not have a happy ending. I am undecided on the ending. I'm just writing this for fun and to see where it goes. So enjoy and review if you like. Comments are always nice.

* * *

**1. The Discussion**

It was late at night, with the moon hanging somewhere high above them in the dark sky of Huecco Mundo, and above the yellow-white sands below it, where numerous stars crept slowly into the blackness to shine, doomed never to be seen or appreciated by any of the wandering hollows that roamed this desolate and lifeless plain above the empty world and the white building in which the three traitorous shinigami now resided; known to the world as Las Noches.

And it is somewhere deep in the bowels of this building where Aizen is currently sitting, his tall frame slouching back into one of his overly large white chairs made of the finest marble in one of his rooms. Gin was sitting opposite him in another similar chair, if not a chair identical to Aizen's. And it is Aizen, the master of this white dominion, who was also in the middle of having a rather frank discussion with his white haired subordinate about his new captive, Orihime. And what they were going to do with her now they had brought her here.

"So," Aizen began, leaning his head on his hand as he thought about his latest 'problem'. "What are we going to do with her now?"

His question was only met with a knowing glance and a smile, just as Gin always responded to any of his questions.

"Ya can do whatever ya want." Gin answered, quietly grateful that the sly smile spreading across his face went unnoticed by the master in the dimly lit room. He enjoyed watching Aizen struggle to come up with a solution to his problems, it made him look human. Well, almost human anyway.

"Ya know I agree with any method ya can come up with to make her more… _loyal_ to you. Cuz I think if ya don't make her be loyal, she's gonna cause some problems."

"Yes." Aizen said calmly, "She has already sworn herself to me. But she is still far too defiant for my liking. But I would rather not exude any force, no matter how much you condone violence." Aizen carried on, adding that last part strictly for Gin's benefit, for he was able to read Gin's thoughts like an open book. He knew of the other man's taste for violence, and he knew of Gin's ruthlessness he so often displayed to get what he wanted. But that kind of approach wasn't quite what he had in mind for his little Orihime, who was as beautiful and delicate as a fragile white swan.

"So, no violence then…" Gin sighed, not even trying to hide his disappointment. "Yer no fun."

"Gin, this situation calls for some… finesse. Something which I don't think you quite possess yet." Aizen smirked back at him, while Gin sat and scowled, deciding to himself that Aizen knew far too much about him for his liking. And at the same time thinking of something to suggest that proved Gin did in fact have at least _some _finesse and softer approaches to problems such as these.

"Well, how 'bout ya get to know 'er then. See what makes her tick. Maybe get under 'er skin a bit and make her forget all about this Ichigo and the rest of 'em. Prove to 'er that yer the only one that matters."

Aizen thought hard… maybe Gin had a point. Maybe he was thinking too hard for an overly elaborate solution to a simple problem when he didn't need to over-complicate matters. Of course, why not just talk to the girl and set things straight? It seemed simple enough.

"I think you have a point there." he said, with the basics of a plan formulating in his mind while he quietly weighed up the options. "Of course, I still think that this matter requires a softer touch for our delicate little Swan Queen. I wouldn't want to ruffle her feathers too much, now."

Gin just grinned, shaking his head slightly. Wondering just how subtle he had to be before Aizen knew what he was talking about.

"Of course not Aizen-sama." Gin grinned, widening his Cheshire cat-like smile just enough to disguise his train of thought – and his laughter at Aizen's obliviousness.

"We wouldn' wanna do that. But ya know, ya can always ruffle the White Swan's feathers jus' a _little bit_, to get 'er to play along..."

Aizen looked at him, intrigued. Gin always did talk in a confusing manner when it came to problem solving. Like he assumed everyone he spoke to and tried to help could read his mind.

"Oh, do you have an _idea_, Gin? Please inform me. I would _very _much like to know what goes on inside that pretty little head of yours."

Gin smirked, just dying to reveal to Aizen just what he was thinking about. The idea he had of how to make their precious little princess completely loyal to her new master.

"It's simple." Gin stated, letting the words slowly roll off his tongue. Drawing out the moments in which Aizen was hanging on his every word. _"Seduction."_

Gin watched quietly as Aizen's face changed. Ah, _now_ it seemed he was getting it.

"Think about it." Gin said, quietly watching Aizen's face, while now drawling on in a low, almost breathy voice. "You seduce her, get her into yer bed, pleasure her, and then she'll be in the palm of yer hand. She won' say no… cuz ya can oh so easily kill that Kurosaki kid an' all her friends. It would be so simple. And then to watch ya crush her afterwards when ya don' need her anymore would just be so very entertainin' for me."

Aizen raised one of his eyebrows at Gin's suggestion, a very sly kind of smirk coming across his face as his thoughts steadily wandered through the metaphorical gutters. Now, there was a thought.

Of course, he had imagined having her in his bed on previous occasions – and hell, what man wouldn't have such fantasies about such a beautiful woman as Orihime? – so it had always been an idea he had toyed with. But those were just merely harmless fantasies; he would never really act upon them. It would be improper of him to creep into her bed at night to make such lewd advances that occurred within the confines of his imagination.

"I will admit, it is something I have thought about." Aizen continued, wrenching his mind away from the lewd thoughts. "And I guess it would be effective."

Gin's smile widened enough to show his white teeth, "See. I told ya." He said, in too smug a tone for Aizen's liking. "It'll be easy too… all ya have ta do is flash yer smile and make the eyes and she'll be fawnin' all over yer."

Aizen sighed quietly, leaning back in his chair, as if assessing the situation before he agreed to anything.

"A persuasive argument." He stated, musing to himself as he thought about the idea. "And it _has_ been a while since I last bedded a woman. Especially a woman as fine as her…"

Gin studied him as he, his smile fixed upon his face while Aizen's expression was that of a man waist deep in thought.

"Very well." Aizen said, eventually having already made up his mind. "Bring her to me. Fetch me my Swan Queen."

Upon hearing the master's command, Gin stood up to leave, the dimness of the room managing to mask his smile as he tried to suppress a laugh of amusement as he left the room to fetch Orihime. With a sly, sly smile creeping stealthily over his face as he sauntered towards the door – this was going to be a _very_ entertaining show for him to watch.

"As you wish, Aizen-sama."


	2. Wakeup Call

**2. Wake-up Call**

Orihime was in her room, lying soundly asleep in her bed. Her dreams were filled with thoughts of her home, while she lay there blissfully unaware of Gin's footsteps growing louder as he headed towards her room. His footsteps were uneven as he came down the corridor, which could only mean that he was skipping happily and humming quietly to himself like a rather happy child. She did not hear him coming of course, because she was in the stage where her sleep was just beginning to deepen, and her mind was so distracted with the thoughts of the friends she'd been forced to leave behind.

She was thinking mostly about Ichigo, who she figured was probably stupid enough to come all this way and rescue her, only to die at the hands of her captor. She had hoped and prayed that he wouldn't do something so foolish, but she knew he had a stubborn nature, so all she could do was to keep her fingers crossed that the circumstances in both the living world and the Soul Society kept him as far away as possible from Las Noches. She loved him, and couldn't bear the thought of having him die because of her. After all, she wasn't worth such a thing, regardless of how much she desperately wanted her Prince Charming – Ichigo Kurosaki – to come and rescue her from the clutches of evil like in all of the fairy tales she'd heard from her brother when she was a child. She knew real life wasn't like that, but still, some small part of her did secretly hope that one day she would find her true love and her Prince Charming would come and sweep her off her feet and smite the Evil One holding her prisoner.

She sighed as she lay in her bed. "Stupid Orihime," she whispered, quietly scolding herself. "There's _no_ such things as fairy tales. And Ichigo isn't coming to save you. And if he does come then he's just going to get himself killed by Aizen. Stop thinking such silly nonsense."

She sighed again and crawled further underneath the bedcovers. She knew that being here was to keep her friends and Ichigo out of danger, but still, she was a little disheartened at being all alone in this big empty place. She just wanted someone to at least talk to so the days weren't so monotonous. And she didn't have to spend days on end with only her own thoughts for company.

She tried to close her eyes again, but she had barely done so when a rather loud knock sounded on her door, making her almost jump out of her own skin.

She gasped and his herself further under her duvet, hoping her ears were deceiving her and that it was just her imagination. But the knock sounded again and Orihime thought she had better answer it, because if it were Ulquiorra then she would be in trouble.

"Come- come in…" she called out to the visitor, as she poked her head out from her hiding place underneath her duvet, clutching it with her hands as the door flung open to reveal a rather happy looking Gin.

"Orihime-chan!" he cooed, grinning from ear to ear as she swallowed hard and tried to hide back under the duvet again. While Gin just continued as nonchalant as possible.

"Aizen-sama wants to see you" Gin sang, too happily for such a late hour, "come on, ya better get goin', ya don' wanna be late now."

Gin quickly turned the light on and Orihime was forced to stir, because of the blinding light shining right in her eyes.

"Come on Orihime, get up!" he called out happily, while Orihime tried to shield herself from the intrusive light.

"Owie, my eyes…" she groaned, sitting up and covering her eyes from the light with her hands. "Do I _have_ to see Aizen-sama so late?"

"Yes." Gin replied, "Now hurry up and get yerself dressed, ya can't go see Aizen in yer nightdress. Although somehow I don't think he would object to that…"

Orihime squeaked nervously, but nonetheless, she did as commanded and got up, pulling on one of her more flattering dresses from her wardrobe to put on. Unlike the outfit which she was forced to wear during the daytime, an outfit which didn't do much for her figure in the slightest. And in her opinion just looked hideous.

"Okay then. Umm, Ichimaru-sama, do you mind waiting outside while I get dressed?"

Gin looked up, suddenly realising where he was.

"Oh, yeah… I'll just wait outside fer ya to come out." He said, his smile creeping back across his face again as he opened the door to leave the room again, only to find that he had let in the little white fox that had been waiting outside for him. Gin wasn't very pleased though when it ran inside and jumped up at Orihime. Although Orihime just thought it was quite cute that a little fox had followed him here.

But Gin just folded his arms and looked down at the disobedient little creature.

"Cherry-chan," he said, scolding her. "I thought I told you to stay asleep."

Orihime just laughed, and picked up the little fox in her arms. It was a little vixen, with the softest white fur all over, and the brightest blue eyes she had ever seen. The animal had quite long legs too, and a long bushy tail that wagged from side to side in her excitement. And she had a big pink tongue which she promptly licked Orihime's face with, making her giggle.

"Aww, I think she's cute!" Orihime laughed, hugging the little fox to her, while the little Cherry squeaked happily in her arms.

"Yeh, well she may be cute bu' she's a real handful," Gin continued, stepping over towards her and scratching the vixen's chin, smiling warmly at her. "aint ya missy? Yer a handful, ne, aren't ya Cherry-chan?"

The fox squeaked happily again at the touch of her master and wagged her tail in excitement as Gin lifted her up and into his arms instead.

"Cherry-chan?" Orihime asked, looking at the adorable little thing Gin was holding. "that's a really cute name. Did she have that name when you found her?"

"Well, no." Gin answered her. "I found her as a baby and I named her Cherry. I really thought she were gonna die she were so weak… but I got her the medicine and I raised her from when she were tiny. I tell ya, she woulda fit in the palm of yer hand, she was so teensy."

"Wow… so you found her as a baby?"

"Yep." Gin grinned, his fingertips playing with the little tuft of white fur on top of the little vixen's head.

"Lil' troublemaker she is." Gin smiled again, looking up at Orihime. "Always getting' herself into some troubles… Anyway, I better let ya get dressed. I'll wait fer ya outside. Don' take too long now, Aizen-sama's waiting for you."

"Ye-yes Ichimaru-sama." She said meekly, bowing her head slightly out of respect.

And with that he left the room, closing the door behind him so that she could put on her dress in peace. And also make herself look presentable for her little visit with Aizen-sama. Still with the little white fox in his arms as he shut the door, exited, and leaned against the wall as he stood waiting for her.

Orihime just sighed. Wondering which one of her bland and boring dresses she had been provided with would be best suitable.


	3. Skillful Deceit

Gosh it feels odd only having one pairing on the go in a story. The plot feels so skeletal. Anyway. Have an update.

I know this type of scene has got to be so overdone and clichéd by now its probably not even funny. But enjoy anyway.

* * *

**3. Skillful Deceit **

Orihime looked at herself in the mirror, making sure that she looked presentable. Not beautiful – she would never let herself believe she was anything resembling beautiful – but adequate enough that Aizen-sama wouldn't send her away for looking like a complete tramp. She knew the man had ridiculously high standards that he forced all of his subordinates to comply with.

She sighed, looking at the dress she had picked out. It was boring and ill-fitting her ample figure. And not really that comfortable to wear. But the alternatives provided for her in her wardrobe were either too short in the skirt so they showed pretty much all of her legs, or they showed off far too much cleavage than would be appropriate. It wasn't like she wanted to give her captor any bad ideas by dressing provocatively. So this plain, white, boring ensemble had to do. She sighed again, suddenly wishing she could have brought her own clothes. Clothes that actually had _colour _in them. Instead of being white and boring.

She smoothed down her knee-length dress one last time and then opened the door, where Gin was waiting to escort her to Aizen-sama, holding Cherry in his arms.

"Nice dress." he said, smiling as he looked down at her. Although Orihime just felt more unnerved by his smile. Mumbling some sort of thankyou at his compliment.

"Come along." Gin then added, "He's waiting for you."

He led the way down the many halls and corridors, Orihime trailing behind him, turning left and then right so many times that Orihime had no clue where she was. No-one would blame her though – the place was huge – so it was fair to say that you could easily get yourself lost in Las Noches. Easily go in and never find your way out again.

They eventually came to a rather large door, where Gin stopped and looked at her, his smile still plastered onto his face.

"Here we are." he said cheerfully, "He's gonna be expecin' ya. He said he hopes yer hungry."

_Hungry? _Orihime thought silently, knowing better than to open her mouth to ask any stupid question. _Is that what he wanted me for? Waking me up so we can eat together?_

Gin laughed. "He wants ya fer dinner."

Orihime nodded her head slowly. Panicking inside at the thought of having dinner with Aizen. _I hope he's talking about the food... _she thought, suddenly very uneasy.

"That's very nice of him."

Gin nodded in approval. "He wanted ta make ya feel welcome, I guess. But you better go in now, th' food might be getting' cold."

"Yes, Ichimaru-sama." Orihime nodded again and then made to push open the large door. It was surprisingly lightweight for what seemed a large door – but then she supposed the place was designed this way; deceptive in all its appearances.

She walked into the room slowly, gasping quietly at how large and open the room was. Looking around her as she walked further in. Before her was a large marble table – white, of course - with places set for two. Along with a vast array of culinary treats spread out before her on said table in plates and dishes. Meats, fish, vegetables. Cakes and jellies for dessert. And, of course, as was typical of Aizen - two fresh, hot, steaming cups of tea. Complete with saucers, teaspoons, a small milk jug, a teapot (naturally) and little cubes of sugar in a nearby bowl. All immaculately lit by a gorgeous chandelier hanging from the ceiling, and three candles sitting in the centre of the table.

_Of course. _She thought, eyeing the teapot, _It isn't really Aizen's dinner date if there's no tea. Does he ever drink anything else?_

She spent a few moments staring at the feast in front of her as she walked in, not noticing Aizen sitting waiting for her until he pushed his chair back and stood to greet her, smiling. She blushed as his gaze met hers. She always felt naked when he looked at her. Like his eyes were boring into her very soul, like he knew everything about her just from looking at her. But she forced herself to look at him. It would be incredibly rude of her to not look at him after he had gone through all this trouble to set this up for her. And besides that, if she appeared rude to him, he was likely to punish her for it.

She forced a smile as he strode confidently towards her. He was wearing black leather shoes and black trousers, coupled with a white shirt rolled up to his elbows. He looked charmingly handsome. And shockingly different from when he wore his normal attire - white and boring.

"Ah, you're here." he said, smiling as he approached her. "I was beginning to think you had gotten lost. Come, sit with me."

Orihime swallowed, her stomach twisting with nerves. Knowing that she had to be on her _best _behaviour, or otherwise get into trouble. She had no idea why he wanted to have her eat dinner with him, but she new better to think that he merely wanted her company and didn't have a hidden agenda. She knew him better than that. Or at least, she had heard the stories about him and knew to keep her distance.

Not that she could do that when she had to sit and have dinner with him though. So she had no idea what to expect.

She followed him back to the table in silence, and made to sit down in her seat, bit Aizen stepped in, reaching out his hand to stop her.

"No, no," he said politely, "allow me."

He then pulled out her chair from the table for her, and indicated for her to sit. She sat herself down and he then pushed the chair closer to the table for her. Orihime just stared at him, watching as he walked to the other side of the table to his seat opposite her. She had never expected him to be so... polite. In that moment she imagined Aizen to be the kind of man who would hold doors open for people, help struggling women with heavy suitcases on the underground, and help old people cross the road. She smiled at the thought of him trying to help an old lady cross the street. He would look odd. A bit like how a James Bond villain would look trying to help an old woman in busy traffic.

"Are you comfortable?" Aizen asked her, bringing her back to reality.

"Um, yes." she nodded, "Th-thankyou."

He smiled at her against her, "Good." he said, looking at her with a renewed interest. "Help yourself to the food. I had it specially prepared for you."

She forced a polite smile and lifted her teacup up to her mouth, then began to help herself to the food. Picking up her cutlery and reaching for a nearby plate.

"Is it good?" he asked her, as soon as she had taken the first bite. To which she nodded with enthusiasm. It was so delicious that she quite forgot where she was. It was not at all like her unusual culinary creations, but then again, this was conventional 'normal people' food.

"It's good." she said, happily putting another piece of fish into her mouth. "If the mains are this good, I can't wait to taste the sweets and cake!"

"That's good to know." he smiled at her again, making her cringe. Here she was, completely forgetting where she was and who she was with. She was supposed to watch what she was saying and be careful not to say anything too out of line. After all, she was just a weak creature compared to him, one that he could easily destroy. If she said the wrong thing or gave him the wrong impression, it could be disastrous.

She lowered her head again, pretending to return to her food. She wanted to disappear. Why did he have to have such an interest in her and make her feel so visible? She only wanted to blend in and be unnoticeable. At least that way she wouldn't feel like she was always anticipating something bad to happen...

"You don't have to hide, you know." Aizen said to her, poking a piece of chicken lazily with his fork. "We can have a conversation."

"About what?" she asked him. Dragging her eyes back to his face. _How can he be so calm? _She wondered.

"Anything." he said simply. "I want to find out more about you. You're a very intriguing lady, and I want you to open up to me. I've been told you've been very quiet, not saying much... and whenever I see you you always look so sad."

She just stared at him, not believing a word of it. _And its no wonder I'm not happy. _She thought, suddenly very bitter. _You kidnapped me, confine me to a room, don't let me do anything, give me boring clothes, and you plan to kill l my friends. It's no wonder I'm sad all the time._

She wanted to tell him that, but she thought better of it. So she just listened to him carry on.

"So," he continued, "I thought, '_now what can I do to cheer her up?'. _Because you'd look so pretty when you smile."

Orihime set down her cutlery in shock. She had no idea what to say. His words sounded so sincere, but she knew better than to believe any of them. He liked to play games, she knew that very well. She also knew that he would like to play a game with her and then just destroy her at the end for his own amusement. She knew this was just another game. _A lie_, she told herself. _A lie._

_But the words sounded so sincere..._

"And of course," he added, "you are my guest here. And if a guest isn't happy, then it is a poor reflection on the host, yes?"

She had to nod. Unable to do anything else. "I guess so." she said meekly, then correcting herself. "Um- I mean, yes Aizen-sama."

He laughed softly at her. "My dear, please. A little less formal. Just 'Sousuke' will be fine. I believe we are allowed to be... familiar, yes?"

She nodded, though said nothing. Was this a trap? Was he going to be nice to her and get her to lower her guard just so he could punish her? She didn't know. Maybe not, but she didn't want to take any chances. Not with him, anyway.

"Anyway," he said, seemingly ignorant of the fact that this was pretty much a one-way conversation. "How is your room? Is everything to your liking? How about the clothes I had my servants provide for you, do you like them? Do feel safe to speak freely, I only ask to make sure you are comfortable."

Orihime thought for a moment. Of course, she hated those clothes, with a passion. They were clingy and some were just too small. And other outfits made her look like a cheap harlot – but she thought better of saying that outloud. No, no, no. That would _definitely _give him bad ideas...

"Well," Orihime started, trying to think of the right words. "some of them don't quite fit." she said, "and aren't very comfy to wear. I think they are the wrong size."

Aizen pressed his hands together, his elbows on the table, thinking hard. After a moment, he returned his gaze to hers.

"I think I can remedy this." he told her, then rising from his seat, walking out of the door. "Wait here. I will be right back."


End file.
